Strike
PREVIOUSLY: A Swarm of wild Combee attacked the group and Alix attempted to fight them to protect an injured Pinsir. But all Pokémon not holding mega stones are clearly being affected by something, causing them to be hostile towards humans. Unable to Mega Evolve his Blaziken or his Blastoise, Alix eventually loses to the leader, a very angry Vespiquen. Luckily, Emma fights back with the Pinsir who she healed. After defeating the Vespiquen, Pinsir joins Emma’s team and the group heads toward Santalune City to try to find out what’s going on… (Alix and Emma walk up to a Pokémon Center) Alix- Here we are. The Santalune city Pokémon Center Emma- Lucky I knew a shortcut to get here so quickly. Alix- Yeah. Also lucky we didn’t run into any more swarms! Emma- Yeah. Now let’s get into the center and make sure everybody’s okay. (Alix and Emma enter the center, many people are crowded inside) Emma- Whoa… Alix- You can say that again. ???- Alix? Man, it’s been a while! Alix- Wait, do I know you? ???- Well I guess it’s been a while, but you’d think you’d your best friend. Alix- Wait… Autumn? (Theme Song) Main Episode Autumn- That’s right, old friend! Emma- Who’s this, Alix? Alix- Oh, Autumn was my best friend in the world before I moved to Kalos! Autumn- That’s right! Then when you moved you promised you would come back when you got a Pokémon. Alix- Uh… Sorry about that... Emma- What’s going on? Alix- Well… when I left my old home in Hoenn to move to Kalos, I promised Autumn that when I got a Pokémon… Autumn- …He would come back to Hoenn and catch me a Pokémon so we could travel together! Emma- And judging by the fact that you’re Champion of Kalos… Alix- Things got complicated! Professor Sycamore had me traveling around researching mega evolution! Not to mention Team Flare trying to wipe out all life! Autumn- Relax, dude. I understand. I’ve been watching your process on the PC ever since you beat the first gym! Alix- You have? Autumn- Yeah! One loss in 8 gyms and the Pokémon League? Pretty Impressive. Alix- Well I hate to brag… but. Emma- Not to interrupt the reunion here but didn’t we come here for a reason, Alix? Autumn- Who’s this? Alix- Oh, this is Emma. We met a few months ago and we’re traveling together. Autumn- Any plans on going back to Hoen? Alix- Look, Things were really stressful here in Kalos and it’s not like you stayed in touch either! Autumn- Well if you had bothered to E-Mail me and tell me you got a Holocaster! Emma- Not that I don’t enjoy watching you argue with each other, once again, we’re here for a reason. Alix- Oh, yeah. Is Nurse Joy here? ???- No. She’s disappeared while in the field trying to figure out how to calm down those Pokémon. Emma- And you didn’t go looking for her? ???- How could we? The Pokémon had us surrounded! Emma- Good point. We’ll have to find her later, I guess. Alix- Who are you? ???- My name’s… Ray. I’ve been kinda the leader of the refugees here at the Center. Alix- Nice to meet you. Is there anything you can tell us? Ray- Well… a few days ago, an energy wave was detected on the Pokémon Center’s PC. It was screwing up the PC and Holocaster. Alix- So you had no way to call for backup. Ray- Exactly. That’s when the Pokémon started attacking. Many trainers tried to fight back just to discover… Alix- …that their Pokémon started attacking them, too? Ray- Exactly… how did you know that? Alix- We ran into a Swarm on the way over here. Had a little trouble with our own Pokémon. Ray- How did you get out? Alix- With the help of a few of our Pokémon. Ray- You still have control? Alix- Not really… It seems that Pokémon with Mega Stones somehow negate the energy wave. Ray- Oh, yeah! That must be the reason why Venasaur and Charizard obeyed me! Alix- That would explain it. Emma- So continue your story. Ray- I discovered that two of my Pokémon could fight back. So I used them to protect trainers as I guided them to the Pokémon Center. We’ve been camping out here ever since. Alix- Man, I’m glad I showed up. Because I have an Idea. Ray- Go ahead. Alix- I’m going to need to use a PC Ray- They don’t work Alix- Just trust me. (Ray shows Alix the Pokémon Center’s PC, Alix opens it up and begins changing wires) Alix- Now if I just unplug this, put this here, duct tape this to there… Ray- What are you… Alix- DONE! (Alix turns on the PC. A map of Santalune City appears) Ray- We know where we are… Alix- But if we plug my mega ring in with these two wires… (Alix plugs two wires into the mega stone on Alix’s mega ring and a point appears on the map) Alix- …it will show us the source of the signal. Ray- Impressive. Alix- Okay. Here’s the plan. A team will head toward the source of the signal. I think that Ray, Emma and I should go since we’re the only ones who have Pokémon immune to the energy wave. Autumn- I’m going too. Alix- Do you have any Pokémon that mega evolve? Autumn- Well… no. But I can hold out on my own. Also, you’ll need a navigator. My Pokenav is set for Kalos and with a push of a button… (a dot appears on the Pokenav in the same location as the dot on the PC) Autumn- We have our destination. Alix- Nice. You’re in. Emma- So it’s settled? Ray- Wait. Do any of your Pokémon need healing? Alix- Yeah. Can you operate the healing machine? Ray- Lucky for you, I can. (The next day) Alix- Okay, all our Pokémon are healed, our destination is set, and there don’t seem to be many swarms. Ray- Perfect. Alix- Let’s move, guys! (The group of trainers makes their way into the Santalune Forest) Alix- Look, A, I’m Sorry. Autumn- It’s Okay, Alix. I get it. You probably had a lot of stuff to worry about after you became champion. I was just a little mad, yesterday. Alix- So we’re cool? Autumn- Yeah. We’re cool. Also, I believe we’re here. (The group arrives in a clearing) Ray- … Alix- There’s nothing here… Emma- Wait… What’s that? (A large bush is in the middle of a clearing) Autumn- It’s a bush, genius. Emma- Hey! Alix- She’s just messing around, Emma. Don’t worry. Autumn- Yeah. But it is just a bush. Alix- Wait, maybe it’s not. Help me move this. (A Small piece of the bush is moved and a trapdoor is revealed) Alix- nice call, Emma! Ray- I’ll deal with this. Charizard! Come out and use Flamethrower! (Ray sends out a Charizard that burns through the bush, revealing the entire trap door) Ray- There’s a sign on the door Alix- (reading the sign) This area is Team Siren territory. Leave now or you will be punished Ray- Well I hate to break it to them but we’ll be the ones doing the punishing around here. Alix- Nobody messes with my region. Emma- That’s right! Now Let’s Move! (The group opens the trapdoor and climbs inside) Alix- It seems way too quiet… Autumn- You’re right. They must know we’re here by now so where is everybody? Ray- That’s not important. We’ll run into people when we run into people. ???- Ray? Is that you? Ray- Nurse Joy? Nurse Joy- Yeah! I’m down this hallway! (Ray runs down a hallway to a group of jail cells) Ray- What happened? Nurse Joy- The Pokémon knocked me out and I woke up in this facility, Alix- Okay, Autumn, we need you to get Nurse Joy back to the Pokémon Center. Ray- Wait. What if wild Pokémon attack again? Alix- Fine. Ray, can you take Nurse Joy back? Ray- No problem. Alix- Thanks. Now you get back to the Center. We’ll take care of things here. (Ray and Nurse Joy part from the Rest of the group and exit the facility) Alix- I guess it’s just you and me, Emma. Autumn- Excuse me? Alix- I meant who can actually battle. Autumn-… that’s fair. (a small ball rolls toward Alix) Alix- What’s this? (Alix picks it up) Emma- I don’t know what that is… But you probably shouldn’t pick it up (a bolt of electricity flies out and hits four of Alix’s Pokéballs) Alix- What the… (All four of Alix’s Non-Mega-Evolving Pokémon appear, their eyes glow red) Alix- OH SHI… Autumn- Run! (Alix and the rest of the group run to a hallway splitting off in two directions) Alix- Split up! (Alix and Emma go one way, Autumn goes another way) Alix- Keep Running, Emma! Don’t look back! Emma- This is really bad! Alix- We can get away! We just have to keep… (Alix and Emma Run Into A Dead End) Alix- …running. Emma- Well that strategy didn’t work! Alix- Well then, we’ve got to fight back and find Autumn! Let’s go! Blaziken! (Alix throws out a Pokéball; it flies back into his hand without opening) Alix- Well then, go… ???- It won’t make a difference Alix- what? ???- That device you picked up generated an EMP signal. Alix- Who are you? ???- I’m just a Team Siren Grunt. You’re lucky I found you instead of the boss. Alix- Well then, shut down the EMP and let’s battle! Grunt- Fine. (The grunt presses a button and a door opens onto a battlefield) Alix- Impressive. Grunt- Okay, let’s go! Houndoom! Alix- Go! Blastoise! Grunt- Use Dark Pulse! Alix- Dodge and use surf! (Blastoise uses Surf to dodge the attack and knock out Houndoom) Alix- Well that was easy Grunt- Too bad it won’t mean anything. (The Grunt presses a button and the door opens, letting in Aegislash and Tyrantrum into the room. Grunt- Care to surrender? Alix- Now that’s just not cool! Using my own Pokémon against me? Grunt- Oh, well. Then I’m not cool. I don’t care. Alix- Fine… I surrender. Grunt- Good Choice, kid. (The Grunt throws another silver ball over to Alix and Emma which electrocutes both trainers) Emma- No... (faints) Alix- I… won’t… give…. up… (faints) TO BE CONTINUED… Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Episodes Category:Episodes